The Umbridge Way into Hogwarts
by Mrs.InsaneOne
Summary: A Brief look at one of the possible ways Umbridge might have wrangled her way into the position of D.A.D.A Professor for 5th year. D. Umbridge, no pairings, no warnings. COMPLETE


**Summary: **_We all know that Umbridge was selected by the Ministry to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor during Harry's 5__th__ year at Hogwarts, but we really don't know the reason why she, out of all witches and wizards, was chosen over someone more qualified for the position. This is the story of how Dolores Umbridge was selected and the birth of Education Decree # 22._

**Disclaimer: **_All HP characters are the property of JKR, the WB, and respective publishing companies - this is nothing more than a simple FanFiction that I have written. I have made no money from this or any of the other stories I have posted on this or other sites._

**AN:** _This story was originally written by me for a group collaboration and posted as part of a collection on HPFF three years ago. This is the first time I have ever published this story outside of that collection and on a site other than HPFF. Story was beta'd by __**Jessi_Rose**__ and __**canadianstar**_ _in 2006. That said; I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it all those years ago. - __**Jenn**_

**

* * *

The Umbridge Way into Hogwarts**

Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, sat smugly in the cushy armchair with a cup of tea in one hand and the latest edition of the Daily Prophet in the other. Every few minutes her high pitched girlish giggle would burst forth from between her lips as she read the latest slander against Albus Dumbledore. There was a sharp edge to her laughter though, a cutting undercurrent that reflected the hate Dolores felt for the popular and well loved Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A hesitant tapping sound drew Dolores' attention from her paper and she looked up to see Percy Weasley standing impatiently in the doorway dancing from foot to foot as he unconsciously demolished the sealed roll of parchment that he carried in his hands. Dolores' lips twisted into a grimace, twisting her features into a look that carried a close resemblance to a toad, which Percy mistook for a smile of welcome. She set her tea off to one side as the gangly nineteen year old pranced importantly into the room and presumptuously closed the door.

"Hem, hem. What have I told you about disturbing me while reading the morning news?" Dolores demanded in a simpering tone.

"Sorry ma'am – I mean Assistant Minister Umbridge. But you – I was instructed to make sure you received this document first thing this morning," Percy informed her, his tone swelling with importance with each word he spoke.

"Is this an urgent missive from Cornelius?" Dolores inquired as she reached for her cup of tea and took a small sip, a frown creasing her face when she discovered that it had gone cold.

"Er, no, Lucius Malfoy handed it to me five minutes ago and insisted that it be given straight to you in privacy," Percy countered, clearly uncertain about Dolores' reaction.

"Hem, hem. Well hand it over then, boy," Dolores ordered in a straightforward tone that was far removed from her usual simpering.

"Oh. Yes. Of course, ma – Assistant Minister Umbridge," Percy rambled as he stepped closer and passed the parchment to Dolores.

There was a lengthy, awkward pause as Percy hovered expectantly which Dolores broke with her usual, "Hem, hem. You may go, boy, remember to speak of this to no-one and close the door on your way out."

Percy nodded in response to the dismissal and backed awkwardly out of the office. Dolores paid him no heed though, as she checked the seal on the parchment for evidence of tampering before tapping it open with her wand. As she scanned the short note, her brow rose briefly in shock before furrowing in concentration. Dropping the note to her desk, she leaned back in her chair and allowed a self-satisfied smile creep onto her face as a devilish gleam entered her cruel brown eyes.

"How interesting," Dolores murmured. Lifting the note from the desk once more, Dolores leaned forward and placed it inside the fireplace before lighting the fire with a wave of her wand. She watched the parchment curl and blacken in the growing flames before rising from her seat. A quick check towards the flames insured no trace of the confidential missive remained and Dolores stepped outside her office and locked the door before marching purposefully towards Fudge's office.

Percy glanced up as she strode by his desk, but Dolores never glanced his way as she knocked softly on the Minister's office door.

"Come in," Fudge called out from inside his office.

Dolores opened the door and swept inside, making sure that the door closed firmly behind her as she greeted Fudge warmly. "Good morning, Cornelius."

"Ah, Dolores, a pleasant morning to you," Fudge greeted warmly in reply. "Would you care for a spot of tea?"

"No, no thank you, Cornelius."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning, dear?" Fudge inquired as he leaned back in his chair and studied Dolores. His eyes taking in her immaculate black work robes worn over a bright pink jumper, the small black bow in her hair, and the tell-tale flush of excitement that colored her cheeks and clashed violently with the malicious gleam in her eyes.

"I heard the most disturbing rumor this morning," Dolores confided as she leaned forward in her chair and stared pointedly back at Fudge.

"Another one?" Cornelius asked with exasperation.

"This is the best one yet, Cornelius, one we can use to our advantage," Dolores breathed excitedly as she smiled and nodded.

"How so?"

"How familiar are you with the old rumors that tell of the position as professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts is a cursed position?" Dolores countered as she leaned back.

"I have heard it said, but always believed that Dumbledore was somehow behind the constant need for new appointments. What is there to gain by cursing a job?"

"Whether cursed or not, the position is once more open and rumor has it that Dumbledore is having trouble finding someone to take the job," She paused for a moment and surveyed the Minister expectantly. When she noticed that he didn't seem to be following her train of though, she continued, "And term starts in less then three days."

"How exactly can that be used to our advantage, Dolores? The Ministry only has little to no influence among the school's governors, and that is far from significant enough to have Dumbledore forced out of the school," Fudge ranted quite emotionally as he rose from his seat and paced to and fro behind his desk in agitation. "Senile as the old fool is, swearing that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, we can't dislodge him without the unanimous cooperation of the governors."

"What if there was a way to change the amount of control the Ministry had at Hogwarts? What if the Ministry issued a series of Educational Decrees that allowed the Ministry to step in and monitor Hogwarts more closely than it has in the past? What if, Cornelius, you had someone inside Hogwarts that reported directly to you? A spy, if you will, who can monitor Dumbledore's every move?"

Fudge slowed to a stop as he turned to face Dolores with a thoughtful look on his face. Dolores cast her simpering, self-satisfied smirk as she watched Fudge digest her suggestions.

"It could work," Fudge grudgingly admitted as he resumed pacing in a more dignified manner.

"Hem, hem, it would have to be someone you trust completely, someone who would know what to watch for."

"He would be in a position to keep track of that Potter boy too, slippery as an eel, that one. I was so certain we had him right where we wanted him at that trail for his blatant disregard for the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Security. Dumbledore keeps too close of an eye on that boy for comfort though, lets the boy get away with the most outrageous stunts and believes his every word."

"You could send that Weasley boy you have working for you," Dolores suggested.

"No, I don't trust him. I only gave him the job so I could keep an eye on his family. Arthur Weasley is very close to Dumbledore and his youngest son is reported to be friendly to Potter," Fudge stated irritably. "The boy is completely self absorbed with his own importance though and had the gall to inform me he has disowned his family."

"Why not pick one of the Aurors then? That Shacklebolt fellow seems to be very attentive to detail and he's been putting a considerable amount of energy into tracking down that criminal Sirius Black."

"No, Kingsley has full control of the Sirius Black search. Black's escape is a dark stain upon my reign as Minister and the sooner he is found and returned to Azkaban the better," Fudge countered as he finally stopped pacing and sat down once more. "I would need someone who is capable of monitoring the situation, someone who can ensure that the students are not learning any dangerous spells, and who can step into position as Head of the school should Dumbledore overstep his bounds."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Dolores asked.

"Yes," Fudge replied slowly as he studied Dolores once more. "I think you should be the one to go."

"Me?" Dolores gasped girlishly with mock surprise at Fudge's declaration.

"You are the most qualified, just think of all the work and effort you put into the Werewolf Registration Act and the new legislation that mandated all werewolves must inform prospective employers of their condition. Who better to keep an organized watch on Dumbledore's activities and to supervise the older students' curriculum?"

"Hem, hem, I'm flattered Cornelius," Dolores purred, "but who will manage your office if I am gone?"

"The Weasley boy can handle the riff-raff and petty complaints for a few months – it will keep him out of my hair while at the same time he'll be close enough for me to keep an eye on and I can handle the rest," Fudge pointed out. "You'll accept the position though won't you?"

"Of course, if that is what you wish."

"It is," Fudge said. "I'll need you to draw up the decree, simple legalities and such, and I'll sign it into effect and we can inform Dumbledore first thing tomorrow morning." The conversation turned to small talk for the next ten minutes while Fudge finished his tea and browsed the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

Dolores excused herself shortly after and hurried back to her office where she immediately drew up a rough draft of what would soon become known as Educational Decree Twenty-Two. Drawing upon her vast knowledge of workable loopholes, Dolores paid particular attention to several minor details – such as the number of signatures that would be required from the Board of Governors to implement the new decree (only two-thirds so as to bypass those that were closest to Dumbledore), the earliest date that the Ministry can step in to appoint a staff member, and a loose interpretation of the qualifications that the appointed person or persons would need to have in order to be considered fit for the position or positions open.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Dolores had revised the decree at least three times before turning the document over to Fudge personally. Fudge, of course, had been ecstatic as he skimmed through the ten page document and immediately signed the decree before handing it back to Dolores. While Dolores was off gathering signatures from the governors, Cornelius contacted Dumbledore to arrange a meeting for the first thing in the morning.

Dolores returned to the Ministry shortly after six o'clock that evening wearing a smug grin as she clutched the signed decree in her pudgy, little hands. It had been an easy task to persuade all but two of the governors to sign the decree, most of them had been anxious to stay in the Ministry's good grace, and Dolores hadn't even needed to resort to veiled threats like those that Lucius Malfoy had used to remove Dumbledore from the school a few years earlier.

She quickly duplicated the document and placed the original on Fudge's desk before returning to her own spacious office where she went about filing the multiple copies with various departments within the Ministry. Tucking the final copy in with her personal records, Dolores allowed a self-satisfied smile to spread across her face as she leaned back in her chair and gazed about the room.

Two days later Dolores calmly pulled on her favorite pink cardigan and stepped back to admire her appearance in the floor length mirror that graced her new private quarters inside Hogwarts Castle. Pleased, she smiled at her reflection and after a quick glance at the clock, hurried from the room. Making her way through the castle she mentally reviewed the speech she would give once she was introduced to the students.

In a matter of minutes, she was taking her place at the staff table as a House Elf announced the arrival of the carriages that carried the older students from the train to the castle. There was a brief flurry of activity as the rest of the staff members hurried to their seats before the doors suddenly burst open and the first wave of students poured into the hall and noisily took their seats.

Dolores smiled widely as she watched Harry Potter enter the room with his friends and housemates. She was going to enjoy pushing him around, almost as much as she would enjoy stalking Dumbledore. In her mind, it was shaping up to be an unforgettable year.

* * *

*** * * THE END * * *

* * *

**


End file.
